


Let Books Be Your Mattress

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita lends Estelle a book. A smutty book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Books Be Your Mattress

"So..." Rita asked. "Was it any good for you? Um, the book I gave you?"

"Oh, yes. It's not a topic I've read about before, but it was interesting. Do you have any more like this?" Estelle asked, all petal-soft skin and bite-able pink lips.

The novel, set in an all-girls boarding school, had no plot but lots of sex. Rita's copy was well-thumbed. Interesting! Rita fumed. What did that mean?

"...Yeah? Why?"

Estelle's cheeks were as pink as her hair, but she didn't have any trouble looking Rita in the eye.

"Would you like to read some... with me?"


End file.
